Love is a very interesting thing
by Irena Black
Summary: We all know how Randall was illegally banished to the human world by Mike and Sully. But do we know what happen to him after that? Well Makayla a young adult who runs a pet grooming/vet clinic was put in charge of nursing him back to health, but what will she do when she discovered he was no Ordinary reptile but a monster that can talk. This is how he turned her life upside down
1. Chapter 1

"Hold still rascal" I told the very hyper puppy as I washed him. He gave me the most adorable face. "No not the face. I'm not falling for it. Now hold still. Your owner should be here soon expecting you to look your best" I scolded him. He whined but stood still.

After rising the soap suds out of his fur, I picked him up with a towl and carried him over to a table to blow dry his fur.

"There all done" I said. The front door opened setting the bell over the door off. I looked at the wall clock.  
"She's early. Not suppose to be here for another 30 minutes" I said out loud

A bell that I put on the counter was being rang like crazy.  
Groaning I quickly made my way to the front. "Mrs. Smith you-" I stopped myself when I saw it wasn't her. There stood a young man in his early maybe mid twenties. His attire suggested he was not from the city maybe the swamp area.  
I walked over to him "hello what could I do for you sir." I asked politely

He had a look of worry clearly written all over his face.  
"I was told by the locals that this was the place to take injured animals and I have one in the bed of my truck" he said very face  
I held up a hand eyes wide " what where did you find it?" I asked

"In the swamps miss. He looks to have a bad blow to the head and other wounds" he stated

"Please take me to him" I demanded.

He rushed out with me on his tail.

Upon arriving to his truck he threw off the tarp to reveal a purple color reptile. I never saw anything like him.  
I jump in the bed to look over his injuries. They were worse then I feared if I don't get on it right away he could die. I really do hate that family. This has gone to far.

I looked over to the man " sir help me get him inside quick. He is in critical condition" I demanded  
"Of course"

The two of us put him on the tarp and hauled him inside and set him down gently on one of my tables.  
"Thank you" I stated to him

"No problem. Will he live and who would do such a thing" he asked  
"I don't know and that would be the LaGide family. They are very cruel to all animals. The skin gators then through the rest of the corps out some where. It is rather discussing. This fella is lucky to be alive" I said while grabbing a rag and started to clean it's wounds.  
"Well I must be going" he said and left.

"Poor guy. I'm sorry you had to go through all that mess with them. No creature should ever have to." I said. I know I'm weird for talking to animals it's not like they would talk back but I wish they could.

"There all clean" I stated and observed the wound. There was a gash that clearly went all the way to the scull most likely there will be a tiny fracture. Then little cuts here and there not as deadly as the first thank goodness for that. I felt for any other injures and what I soon discover was shocking. This guy had 4 pair of legs so 8 legs total. ' He must be mutated or something.' I thought to my self. With the swamp you wouldn't surprise with all the weird stuff out there. Come on there are two headed cows. Frogs with more then two eyes and more limbs then they should. So this isn't any different. But some where in the back of my head said other wise.

I grabbed a needle and thread and started stitching his wounds close. If he makes it through the night I will focus more on his leg that appeared to be broken then.

"There " I said as I cut the thread. Grabbing bandages and carefully wrapped his head. I soon found it difficult with his rather flat head.

I wonder what species he is. He isn't an alligator he didn't even look like one. He was 12 feet, if not more, long.

putting the supplies away I left finishing up what I was doing early. 'i hope he will be okay' I thought to my self. Only time can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

As I closed up the shop I walked over to cheek on the lizard one last time before heading up stairs. My apartment is above my story.

The cool thing is I don't have to worry about troublesome neighbors.

I ate dinner and went to bed. I had a feeling it will be along day tomorrow.

I was startled from my sleep with things crashing down stairs. My eyes widen ' I'm being robbed ' was the first thing that popped into my head. I got up still in my pj's grabbed a bat and slowly made my way down stairs.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the damage of the place. All my stuff destroyed. I wanted to cry but refuses to be weak at this time.

A sound in the groaning area caught my attention. I quickened my pass. I was about to swing my bat but stopped when I saw that the lizard was the one to cause this mess. I froze when I heard he was talking. Hello animals can talk or walk like he was.

"I'm dreaming" I thought but I guess I said it out loud cause he turned and launched himself at me. I soon was pinned "I'm going to kill you Sullivan" he snarled

Okay he must be out of it. He was not attacking me but trying to attack this Sullivan guy. I wonder what he did to him. I guess I was right to think he was male because his voice sounds like a male.

I tried to remain as calm as I could. I notice my bat and slowly reached for it. Once it was in my hand I swung it at his head.

He staggered back and held at me. He growled and was going attack me again but stopped and blink noticing my bat and backed away.

"Put that down " he growled

"Are you going to attack me again" I shot back

He looked as if he was thinking this over but then nodded. He winced.

I could see he was over working himself. I tossed the bat away.

In a blur he had me pin to a wall by my throat.

"Who are you and where am I" he demanded

"I'm Makayla. You are in my shop. You were brought here to my care. You are very wounded." I chocked out

He glared then released me " I don't need any filthy humans help" he spat.

Hurt flashes through my eyes.

Narrowing my eyes I stated " you are in no condition to fin for your self and where I'm stand you do need my help. So I suggest you shut up and let my help." I said sternly

He head for the front door but tripped. I caught him before he fell.

He weakly pushed me away. "Don't touch me" he spat

" you are in no condition to say anything. If you go out there you'll die" I stated

He grew quite. Waiting to break the silence I asked " what are you? I know you are not from here" I stated and asked curiously

He smirked "I'm a monster " he said darkly

For some reason that sent a shiver down my spine.

"I see what Is your name" I asked

"Is this 20 question or what" he demanded

"Just answer the question" I spat back

"Randall"

"It nice to met you Randall" I said forcing a smile. He is trying my patience.

"I'm sure you are" he growled

"Come on" I said grabbing him around the waist to take him up stairs.

"Don't touch me"

"Shut up with the whole 'don't touch me' thing it growing old and fast. I am helping you. Plus I am taking you to my apartment up stairs where there is a bed you can rest in. You need to sleep to help heal your wounds" I stated

" I never asked for your help"

"You don't have too. I offered. " I said softly.

We fought all the way to the share room I had in my place and helped him into bed

" rest I will be back later to cheek on your wounds" I said. As I turned to leave I notice he was passed out cold.

A small smile made it's way to my lips. Thinks just got interesting around here.

I made my way back down stairs to start working on the mess. It is going to be a long night. (It was still in the middle of the night)


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed my long blonde hair out of my eyes as I worked on the last of the mess.

Glancing at the clock my eyes widen. It was already eight in the morning.  
Sighing I headed up stars to check on my stubborn patient.

I yawned when I reached the door. I was beyond tired. Having not been sleeping well and pulling an all nighter  
Is not good for once health but I'll get sleep later.

Opening the door I found Randall trying to get out of bed but failed epically and fell to the floor. I could help myself for I burst out laughing.

He glared at me but I couldn't stop till he threw a pillow at my face leaving me glaring at him.  
"Was that really necessary lizard boy" I asked crossing my arms

He growled "laughing at me hurting myself is not ither" he spat  
"And don't call me that human" he yelled

"Well don't call me human. I have a name so use it" I demanded and stomped over to him and helped him back to bad.

He really want to fight this early in the morning. I'm so not in the mood. I thought as I unwrapped his bandages to check on his wounds.

I winced at the condition they are in.  
"What" he asked hearing my reaction  
"The deepest one has puss in it. I'm going to need to open it up and flush it out" I stated

I then grabbed the kit I kept in the bathroom and walked back over to him. I picked up the scissors and carefully snipped half the stitch open.  
Soon flushed out the wound. The water that came out was yellow then red finally ran clear again.

Randall winced every now again.  
I slowly rewrapped his head with freshest bandages.

"There all done for now" I stated I then walked over to his hurt legs and felt then

He growled "dang women you trying to kill me" he yelled

I stopped and looked at him " I suggest you don't yell at me for I am the one healing your wounds. I can make this less painful or so painful you wished you were dead. Now which one will it be" I asked as calmly as I could. He crossed his two pair of arms and was quite.

A small victory smile inched it's way on my lips but I bit it down.  
I sighed  
"What" he demanded  
"I thought last night that two of your legs were broken but I was wrong" I stated

"Well they fell broken" he spat  
"Well they aren't there is torn muscle tissue but that will be easy to fix then a broken bone." I stated

He nodded. I began to put the stuff back in the bathroom when I heard him say " how long" he stated  
"Pardon me" I asked  
"How long till I can leave"  
I thought for a second " well little more then 2 to 4 months. But it is if you don't over stress your self or re hurt your self and get lots of rest." I said and left the room leaving a yell lizard

I chuckled, "well that went well . I guess I should open up the shop now"  
And I did just that


End file.
